


"Oh fuck."

by AutumnButters



Series: General MCYT oneshots [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Charlie says fuck all common sense I'm gonna let my past life start to control me, Condi says i guess this is happening, Fuck you it's my birthday I'll write about Slimecicle if i want to, Grizzly just wants them all to be okay, My interpation of the natural disasters video, Schlatt isn't really here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnButters/pseuds/AutumnButters
Summary: I said fuck it, it's my birthday I want to write Slimecicle and co so I did so. Will I write more? Probably. I just wanted Slimecicle.Also yeah it's a little scene between the boys.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Their all like brothers man
Series: General MCYT oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	"Oh fuck."

"No..."

Charlie's voice was weak as he stared hopelessly at the god- no **the demon** that rose out of the lava, fear raising in the three of them, Charlie feeling Grizzly -(who was riding his back)- pull at his green hood start to speak.

_"Charlie... Charlie we killed him. Charlie_ _**you**_ _killed him."_

Charlie didn't move or show any sign of what was going on his head but Grizzly was able to tell from the way Charlie's marks glew brightly.

_Charlie was just as scared._

Condi who stood next to them, felt a mixture of anger and fear enter his chest. He could barely stop himself as he started to step foward, only stopping when he heard Charlie speak.

"Condi get back..." His tone was strangely calm, Condi turning back towards his two friends only to find Charlie standing seeming transfixed by Schlatt's present.

_**"What?!"** _

"Condi, take Grizzy and get as far as you can." Condi didn't like confident Charlie's voice became, the brunette meeting his friend's eyes and finding a unfamiliar look. A look of someone who'd knew they had to do something.

"You can't Charlie!" Grizzly argued, his voice getting higher as more and more panic appeared. " _Please!_ " Grizzly's voice became more desperate as he looked for Condi for some kind of support.

"Condi..." Charlie spoke, Condi and Grizzly quickly staring towards him, the marks on his cheek glowing even brighter then the two of them had ever seen. " _please listen to me, just for once_."

Condi stared for a moment, watching how pained the look on his face. He took a deep breath, recluntly pulling off Grizzly who aromatically started to fight him.

" _Let me go Condi-_ **CHARLIE-** _**CONDI WE CAN'T JUST LET HIM DO THIS-**_ "

Condi kept pulling, feeling tears as Grizzly kept fighting, the two watching as Charlie stepped fowards towards Schlatt who had stood there emotionlessly.

Condi and Grizzly couldn't help but watch as Charlie faced what could be his own death head on.

And it hurt.


End file.
